open your eyes
by fantasylifexo
Summary: So, what happens when Jacob imprints? What happens when the girl he imprinted on was not who he expected? Leah/Jacob, some Leah/Sam.
1. open your eyes

"Jacob, Jake

AN: I know this idea has been played out before, but I wanted to give it some new light. (x

**Chapter 1; Open Your Eyes.**

"Jacob, Jake. We're friends, best friends. Nothing is ever going to change that."

Her voice filled my thoughts and I clenched my fists. Every ounce of me, every inch of muscle was tensed, but I controlled it. I controlled every urge to stand up and run into the wood, leaving behind the life I once knew and loved (okay, maybe not loved, but you get the gist of it). Bella Swann, the girl I had truly fallen in love with, was married now with that dirty, un-good _bloodsucker_. I shivered at the thought of them together. Sure, with each day that came, I slowly got over her. But, there were always those days when all my feelings for her rushed back and I became a sulking nightmare. Today was one of those days.

"Jacob!" My eyes wandered to my door and I stood up. "Jake, someone's here to see you." A small groan escaped my barely parted lips. "Coming," I called down to Billy, walking slowly down the steps. The person who stood in the doorway was the last person I would have expected to see. Billy rolled past me, his eyebrows raised. I shrugged my shoulders at him and continued towards the door. "What are you doing here?" My voice was plain, a hint of anger wanting to seep through.

A grin formed on her face and she invited herself into my house. "You never told me you were back." Why would I have told her I was back? "Those two weeks, I wondered where you had gone off to. I sometimes thought you had found someone that would love you unconditionally, and that she made you forget about you life back at La Push." Where the hell was she going with this? "Anyway, I'm glad you're back Jacob. Really."

I rolled my eyes at her bullshit of a story. "Leah, why are you here?" She was the first one I had seen since I had returned from my two week 'trip.' Quil and Embry hadn't even come to see me yet. Did they even know that I was back? Probably. Billy had been boasting about it earlier. I had told him not to, that I didn't want to see anyone for a while, but he continued telling every one that I was back and to come see me; that I needed cheering up. I wasn't ever going to get more cheered up than this.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me Jakey-poo?" I shook my head. "That's disappointing, really. I thought you'd be doing back flips because you'd be so excited to see me. This is very, very disappointing." She raised her left eyebrow and made a TISK sound with her tongue and my body tensed. She was such a bitch sometimes. "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" she asked, walking over to our wall of family portraits. Her fingers slowly glided over a few, picking up a thin layer of dust. I should really clean those soon.

"No, I'm not." I didn't bother walking over towards as she continued to drift away from me. "She's out of my mind." And you better get out of my house soon. I walked over to her, grabbing onto her shoulder. I felt her stop in her tracks at the touch of my skin on her own. Leah turned around slowly, her eyes focusing on something behind me.

"You really need to get over her, you know." Yeah, because you got over Sam so well. "There are other fish in the sea better than Bella." No, there isn't. "All you have to do is open your eyes." Whatever. She excused herself from the house and I watched as her long legs carried her out of the house, her long black hair hanging loosely.

--

So I opened my eyes. Or – at least – I attempted to. None of the girls I saw could compare to the beauty that radiated off of Isabella Swann; none. I concentrated on all the girls in La Push for minutes, trying to find something that was better than Bella. It was a lost cause, a failed cause. Leah's such a bitch. She doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. But…

My eyes moved from girl to girl until they fixated on one in particular. Her huge, brown puppy dog eyes stole my attention. Half of her long black hair hung in her face as she worked on her drawing. I could feel my jaw lowering. And then she looked up when a few girls came over to her. That voice, it sent me to heaven. And her smile – I would never forget it. Her eyes wandered around when the girls left. They stopped on me and I snapped my jaw closed.

Her left eyebrow rose. God, why does she always do that? Before I knew it, she was walking over to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. JAKE! Snap out of it! I tried with all my might to turn away from her, but I couldn't. This made me sick. Thoughts ran through my mind; Sam, Emily, Leah, imprinting, Bella, Edward. I wanted to scream, to run away and forget this day had even happened. But my body would not move, and it was too late to run away anyway. Her body was right in front of mine, her stomach level with my eyes. I fought the urge to look up.

"Jacob, are you okay?" she asked. I gulped, nodding my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded again and she shrugged her shoulders. I closed my eyes, hoping she would leave. The grass made a rustling noise and I opened my eyes. She was gone. Wrong. I heard breathing beside me and I looked out of the corner of my eye. Damnit. She was sitting next to me.

"I-I gotta go," I stammered out. A confused look crossed her eyes but she nodded her head, understanding. I used my hands to push myself up from off the bench, allowing my right hand to gently brush against her left. I took in a deep breath and held it – her skin against my own skin. I didn't want it to end. But it had to. To control myself from going back to her, I ran. "Jacob!" Her voice sounded hurt, depressed. I didn't look back. When I was a safe distance from her, I exhaled. This wasn't supposed to happen.


	2. confession

Chapter 2; Confession

**Chapter 2; Confession.**

Sam. I really needed to talk to him. My walking had gained speed and soon I was running to Sam's house. Well, technically it was Emily's house, but we just considered it Sam's since he was the _man of the house_. As I became closer and closer to the house, my running slowed to a steady walk. I knocked on the front door and Emily opened it, her hair a mess. "Rough night?" I asked, a small laugh escaping my mouth. She rubbed her eyes, nodding her head.

"You could say that," she said in a hoarse voice. She sounded sick. "Sam's in the kitchen. I'll go get him for you." She opened the door the rest of the way so that I could enter and I gently closed it behind me. Sam appeared a few moments later.

"Jacob!" he said, slapping me on the back. He always acts as if we hadn't seen each other in ages, even if we had just seen each other a few hours ago. I sighed. "What's up?"

I glanced over at Emily who was listening intently to our conversation. When she noticed me looking at her, her face turned a light shade of pink. The floorboards creaked as she went back into the kitchen. "Well, I was kind of hoping to speak to you about," my voice lowered. It was almost inaudible, "about – you know."

He shook his head. "No, I don't know."

I coughed. "Imprinting." I coughed again. Emily peaked her head around the corner.

"Imprinting?" My attempt to hide it from everyone in La Push failed. Sam's voice was loud. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella came to me tomorrow asking who I'd imprinted on.

"Yeah, imprinting. You know – when boy meets girl and boy falls madly in love with girl, even though he doesn't have a chance. And he knows girl doesn't love him back because she is in love with someone else." His words were probably confusing from the look Sam gave him next.

"Wait, you imprinted on BELLA?" he asked, his eyebrows raising drastically. "I thought imprinting only happened on first glance. Wow, guess there's a lot those stories don't cover." His eyes went misty and I could tell he was thinking about Leah. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he snapped out of it.

"No, not Bella. But, it's someone that I've seen plenty of times before." I shook my head. "I guess I never truly saw anyone because I was so hung up on Bella. But, today. I'm positive I imprinted." I couldn't tell if there was a tone of joy or a tone of misery in my voice.

"Wait, so who did you imprint on?" His eyebrows were at there normal place now, and my eyes went to the ground. I couldn't tell him. I knew there was still a part of him that was in love with Leah. "Jake? Who did you imprint on?"

I glanced up at him. "Leah." I barely even heard my own voice, but he had heard it. His body tensed up, but he nodded his head at me.

"That's good," he muttered, turning away. He walked into the kitchen and Emily came walking out.

"What happened?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow. Is there something in their blood that causes them to lift their LEFT eyebrow?

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all." I turned away from her and left the house. It didn't go how I had planned.

(So short, I know! I didn't have a muse. Next one shall be longer).


	3. rejection

SORRY, I kind of just abandoned this story. But, I'm back, and I'll be updating every few days. [:

--------------------------------------------------

_We can stand alone, and now no one can touch us_. I let out a loud groan, rolling over in my bed. My hand slammed down on the alarm clock, smashing it to pieces. I'll have Billy buy me another one sometime later. Kicking the covers off of my body, I laid in bed for what seemed like hours, staring up at the ceiling, the previous night's evens replaying in my head.

I had left Leah alone. I had left Emily confused. I had left Sam upset. But the thing was, I hadn't planned any of this. I didn't want to imprint on Leah. This was never my intention. I wouldn't do this to Sam, even if he and I aren't extremely close. So I did the first thing that popped into my head.

Sliding off of my bed, I landed on the floor with a small thud. My arm outstretched to the side table next to my bed, and my hand landed on the phone. Picking it up with ease, I slowly dialed a number and placed the phone up to my ear, my heart pounding as I waited for the other voice to come onto the line. And when it did, I wasn't expecting it.

A chill ran down my normally warm spine, and goose bumps had formed on my forearms. When I heard that voice, everything around me just disappeared. It was like the person on the other line was the only thing that mattered. My breathing grew heavy, and a bit down hard on my lip. I was afraid to speak.

"Hello?" Leah asked, confusion highly noticed in her voice. "Jacob, if this is you, why are you calling?" It was too late now to hang up the phone. She had said my name. She knew it was me.

Letting out a deep sigh, I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry…for yesterday," I muttered. A muffled laugh could be heard on the other line, and my eyes shot open. Did this mean she wasn't mad?

"Why did you just leave like that?"

"I had to be somewhere." Another laugh.

"You're forgiven." How was it that easy? This wasn't like Leah. If someone had just left her, she'd have some nasty words to say to that person, especially me. Leah was never afraid to express how she felt about me to my face. She wasn't the kind of person to go gossip to her girlfriends about these kinds of things, for the mere fact she didn't have any girlfriends. Leah was the oddball. She didn't fit in with the girls, and she didn't fit in with the guys. She was on her own, except for the pack, and even they didn't like her most of the time.

"Leah, can I ask you something?" I continued biting down on my lip, and I was sure that at any moment, I would break through the skin.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to hang out tonight?"

"No." Dial tone.


	4. through her eyes

This is through Leah's POV, just so you don't get too confused. Sorry I abandoned once again, but I'm looking to get two or three chapters published every two months or so, or until I decide I want to end this story.

* * *

I could feel the tears begin to sting at my eyes. I shook my head, setting the phone onto the receiver. Thoughts were processing through my head, but none of it made sense. Jacob wanted to hang out with _me_? Did he hit his head while he was on his mysterious disappearing act?

"Leah!" Seth called from downstairs, and I quickly wiped the few tears that had managed to slip past.

"Yeah?" I asked, lifting myself up from off the bed. Seth didn't need to say anything else. There was another voice that I heard, and I automatically knew whose body it belonged to. I ran down the steps and pushed Seth out of the doorway, causing him to stumble back. "Jacob."

"Leah," he said, his eyes piercing through my soul. He was gorgeous. Every curve; every muscle, was chiseled to perfection. The soft scent of AXE body spray lingered on his body. I took a deep breath in and held it. He continued speaking, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am. I don't know what came over me."

Exhale. "Shut up," I muttered, glancing down at the ground.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"So I can do this." My eyes met his own and the inches that had once separated us were soon invisible. Our lips touched, and I pulled away slightly. His lips found mine again almost immediately, and I kissed him back. Butterflies were forming in my stomach, until I opened my eyes to see a too familiar character staring at us. I pulled away, wiping my lips clean of Jacob's taste. Sam's shadow disappeared into the forest and I closed my eyes, my breathing growing heavy. "You should go, Jake."

"But, Le-"

I cut him off. "You should really go, Jake." And with that said, I stepped inside the house and closed the door behind me.


End file.
